Blog użytkownika:Aluum/Kwestia Zaufania
Prolog Został tylko on. Wiedział, że nie ma z nami szans, lecz i tak chciał dalej walczyć. Podniósł się z pomocą swojej jedynej ręki i chwycił kij. Wielki szary Oszołomostrach wydał właśnie ostatnie tchnienie i padł. Nie lubiłem patrzeć na śmierć smoków. Nawet tych złych. Ale co z ludźmi? Co z nim? Czy dać mu drugą szansę? Puścić wolno czy zabić i mieć czarnowłosego z głowy. Narazić Berk na niebezpieczeństwo czy mieć czyste sumienie, mając na koncie mniej zabitych przeze mnie ludzi. Nie mogłem jednak na narażać swojej wyspy. "Wódz musi zawsze bronić swoich" powtarzał zawsze mój ojciec. Z wielką niechęcią postanowiłem. Klepnąłem swojego zawsze wiernego smoka z gatunku Nocna Furia po grzbiecie i wydałem komendę: -Plazma.-powiedziałem dość oschle i kiedy gad wystrzalił śmiertelny pocisk odwróciłem głowę, żeby nie patrzeć na śmierć swojego wroga. "Nawet największemu wrogowi nie życzy się śmierci" mówiła matka. Ciało Drago Krawawdonia padło bezwładnie na ziemię. Przed oczami ukazała mi się scena śmierci swojego ojca sprzed dwóch lat. I teraz człowiek, który za nią odpowiadał wraz ze swym smokiem, również odeszli. Usłyszałem za sobą wiwaty i okrzyki radości. Ryki smoków i beczenie owiec. Skończyło się. Wojna się skończyła. Wraz ze swoim wierzchowcem odwróciliśmy się do swoich poddanych. W środku czułem, że ojciec byłby ze mnie dumny. Pozwoliłem wpaść w swoje ramiona mojej ukochanej Astrid. Pozwoliłem oblizać się swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi, Szczerbatkowi. Pozwoliłem powiedzieć matce, jaka to jest ze mnie dumna. I na nowo usłyszeliśmy wiwaty na cześć wodza Berk i wielkiego Alfy. Wszystko było piękne, puki skrzydlate gady nie zaczęły się dziwnie zachowywać. Zaczęły powoli odchodzić od swoich właścicieli i stawały za Szczerbatkiem. Nikt nie wiedzial co się dzieje i co ma się zaraz wydarzyć. Spojrzałem niezrozumiale na swojego przyjaciela, który popatrzył na mnie smutno i ludzkim głosem zwrócił się do Wandali. -Nasza misja dobiegła końca. Pokonaliśmy naszego największego wroga i nie musimy się już bać o waszą ludzką rasę. Niestety, ale chodź trwało to ponad 300 lat teraz musimy was opuścić.-jego głos był donośny. Jakbym słyszał boga. -Szczerbatek o czym ty mówisz?-Nie zwracałem już nawet uwagi, że smok którego znam od ośmiu lat, zaczął mówić. -Przykro mi, Czkawka. Bogowie zasłali nas na Ziemię, aby zapewić wszystkim ludziom bezpieczeństwo. Z początku uważaliśmy waszą wyspę za złą i dlatego atakowaliśmy i sialiśmy terror. Jednak kiedy pokazałeś mi, że można wam ufać, zaprzestaliśmy. Była to pierwsza wyspa na której panował pokój ze smokami. Zostało jeszcze wykończyć wszystkie, prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwa które tworzył Drago, Dagur i przed przemianą Albrecht. A skoro ludzkość jest już bezpieczna, możemy w spokoju odejść. -Odejść? Chcesz mnie tu zostawić?!-zawołałem. -Przepraszam. Chciałem ci to powiedzieć wiele razy, lecz nie mogłem. Zobowiązywała mnie smocza przysięga. -Ale ja nie chce, żebyś odchodził! Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem!-krzyknąłem, a w moich oczach zaczęły zbierać się łzy. -Teraz wasza kolej, aby zmieniać świat na lepsze. A ty Czkawka. Spotkamy się jeszcze w Valharii. Do zobaczenia, przyjacielu. Dziękuje za wszystko.-skinął swoim wielkim łbem i rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Wszyscy byli w szoku. Nagle reszta smoków smutno zaryczała i odlatując, również rozpływała się w powietrzu. Ludzie krzyczeli i nawoływali imiona swoich smoków. Mniejsze dzieci płakały. Dorośli nie wiedzieli co robić. Jeźdźcy patrzyli na horyzont z nadzieją, że to tylko sen, z którego zaraz się wybudzą i zobaczą swoich smoczych przyjaciół. Ja jednak dalej patrzyłem w miejsce, w którym minutę temu stał Szczerbatek. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel, za którego mogłem oddać życie. Teraz znikł, zostawiając mnie tu samego. Tyle razem przeszliśmy. Tyle zobaczyliśmy. I nagle okazuje się, że wypełnił swoją misję i mnie zostawił. Nie mogłem się z tym pogodzić. Pierwszy raz w życiu, nie wiedziałem co robić. Roztrzęsiony padłem na kolana i starałem zrozumieć słowa Nocnej Furii. "Teraz wasza kolej, aby zmieniać świat na lepsze.". Mieszkańcy Berk otoczyli mnie, wykrzykując pytania, na które nie znałem odpowiedzi. Nie wiedziałem czy smoki wrócą. Nie wiedziałem gdzie są. Nie wiedziałem gdzie ich szukać. Nie wiedziałem, czy można im już zaufać. Podobał się Prolog? Chcecie nexta? Zaciekawiło was to chociaż? Zostawiajcie komentarze! 'Roz. 1' Minął rok. Okrągły rok od wygranej z Drago i zniknięcia smoków. Od tych dwunastu miesięcy nie widzieliśmy jeszcze, ani jednego skrzydlatego gada. Nawet najmniejszego. Powysyłałem połowe wioski na poszukiwania chodźby najmniejszej wskazówki, która doprowadzi nas, do odpowiedzenia na pytanie: Dlaczego zniknęły? Właśnie stoje w porcie i patrzę, jak ostatnie statki dobijają do brzegu. Z każdego wychodzą dawni smoczy jeźdźcy, którzy odzwyczaili się już od tego typu transportu. -I co? Znaleźlicie coś?-zapytałem z nadzieją. -Nic. Pustka. Przeszukaliśmy każdą wyspę na Archipelagu i nigdzie nie było nawet Straszliwa Straszliwego. W oceanie nie widzieliśmy żadnego morskiego smoka.-powiedziała smutno Astrid. -Nie, to nie możliwe, żeby wszystkie od tak zniknęły!-powiedziałem zdenerwowany. Już sam nie wiedziałem co robić. -Jak nam nie wierzysz, to trzeba było popłynąć z nami i samemu się przekonać!-zawołał Sączysmark. -Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogłem, bo muszę mieć wioskę na oku! -Mogłeś zostawić to pilnowanie swojej matce.-zasugerował Smark. -A kto tu jest wodzem? Ona? -Przestańcie! Czkawka, mi też jest ciężko bez Wichurki, ale musimy się w końcu z tym pogodzić. Smoki zniknęły i niewiadomo, czy kiedykolwiek wrócą.-położyła mi rękę na ramieniu i spojrzała w oczy. -Nie rozumiecie. Smoki to całe moje życie. Bez nich, to życie nie miało by sensu. Bez nich jestem nikim.-powiedziałem panuro i udałem się w stronę swojego domu. W kuchni zauważyłem swoja matkę. Jak co dzień siedziała przy stole i piła jakieś ziółka od Gothi. Ale co się jej dziwić? Dwadzieścia lat spędziła wśród smoków i kochała je jeszcze przed porwaniem. Traktowała Chmuroskoka jak własne dziecko. Spojrzała na mnie z nadzieją, że przynoszę jakieś dobre wieści, lecz kiwnąłem tylko smutno głową i poszedłem do swojego pokoju. W prawym rogu pomieszczenia, dalej leżało leże Szczerbatka. Nie miałem serca go wynieść. Podszedłem do biurka, na którym walało się całe mnóstwo papierów. Niektóre to listy, niektóre to jakieś akty pokojowe i inne takie rzeczy. Usiadłem na krześle i chwyciłem dwie pierwsze kartki. Były to listy z bardzo dalekich krain, w sprawie smoków: "Przykro mi, panie Czkawko, lecz nie widzieliśmy od dłuższego czasu, żadnych smoków. Chyba na dobre się rozpłynęły"~wódz wyspy Noom. "Te skrzydlate potwory? Znikły i tyle je widzieliśmy. Tyle z tego dobrze, że już nam nie będą sprawiać problemów!"~wódz wyspy Drakkes. Zgniotłem wściekły kartki i rzuciłem o ścianę, na której wisiały stare projekty ogona Szczerbatka. Miałem jeszcze tyle pomysłów, które już przepadły. Wstałem i brutalnie wszystkie podarłem i wyrzuciłem za okno, przez które po chwili wyskoczyłem i pobiegłem do lasu. Z tamtąd pobiegłem nad klify i zacząłem wrzeszczeć do nieba. (xD) -Dlaczego zniknąłeś?! Dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś?! Obiecaliśmy sobie, że zawsze będziemy razem i teraz od tak zniknąłeś?! Co ja ci takiego zrobiłem!? Byłem dobrym przyjcielem! Nigdy cię nie zostawiłem!!! Nienawidzę cię!!!- krzyczałem. Nagle usłyszałem szelest krzaków i odwróciłem głowę. To As z resztą jeźdźców. -Czkawka, proszę cię przestań. Nam też jest trudno.-westchnęła blondynka. -As, ty nie rozumiesz. To nie wy macie duszę smoka! To nie wy, tak się do nich przywiązaliście, że nie możecie bez nich żyć!-zawołałem i poczułem, jak w oczach zbierają mi się łzy. -Czkawka...-zaczął Smark, lecz nie pozwoliłem mu dokończyć. -Ja chce po prostu zobaczyć jeszcze jakiegoś smoka!-krzyknęłem i wtem nagle, uderzył w nas piorun. Nie poczuliśmy jednak bólu, lecz lekkie łaskotki. Cała nasza szóstka upadła na ziemię i na parę sekund zemdlała. Kiedy się obudziłem, strasznie kołowało mi się w głowie. Nie mogłem ustać na nogach. Wszystko miałem rozmazane przed oczami. Potrząsłem głową, zamknąłem i otworzyłem oczy i spojrzałem na przeciw siebie. Zdziwił mnie widok pięciu smoków. Żółto-pomarańczowego Śmiertnika Zębacza, czerwono-czarnego Koszmara Pomocnika, brązowo-żółtego Grąkla, czerwonego Zmiennoskrzydłego i szarego Zaduśnego Zdecha. Wszystkie leżały i tak jakby spały.-Smoki?- zdziwiłem się. -Jakie znowu smoki, Czkawka? Weź w końcu zrozum, że zniknęły.-odzewał się Zębacz. -Astrid?-to jej głos skojrzyłem. -Amnezji dostałeś czy...-smoczyca podniosła głowę i spojrzała na mnie wściekle, lecz jej wzrok po chwili zmienił się na zaskoczony-Czkawka? -No a kto? Ale co się stało? Dlaczego jesteś smokiem? -O to samo chciałam cię zapytać?-oznajmiła. Zdziwiony spojrzałem na siebie. Byłem cały czarny. O nie. Tylko nie to. Wszystko tylko nie to! -O nie! Jestem murzynem!-krzyknąłem przerażony. -Idioto, jesteś Nocną Furią! Ale dlaczego, nas wszystkich zmieniło?-zaczęliśmy się oglądać. Uff, faktycznie jestem Nocną Furią, a nie murzynem. Wtem spojrzałem na resztę smoków. -Trzeba ich obudzić.-oznajmiłem. -Dobra. Ale może ja to zrobię. Wątpie, czy chcieliby od razu zobaczyć Nocną Furię.-mruknęła i na swoich dwóch łapach podeszła do reszty gadów. -Chłopaki wstawać! Chłopaki!-szturchnęła ich łbem. -O co chodzi?-jęknął Koszmar Pomocnik. -Dobra, Koszmar Pomocnik to Smark.-podsumowałem sobie. -Jaki znów Koszmar Pomocnik-zapytał, przeciągający się Grąkiel. Miał wciąż zamkniete oczy. To Śledzik. -Więc, te dwa, to bliźniaki. Tylko które to które? -Nie jestem do niego, aż taka podobna!-zawołał Zaduśny Zdech. -Czyli Zmiennoskrzydły to Mieczyk.-mruknąłem. -Thorze, o co wam chodzi!?-jękneli wszyscy naraz i otworzyli oczy. Ich miny były tak zaskoczone, że o mało się nie zaśmiałem. Ale teraz trzeba utrzymać powagę sytuacji. -Czemu tam siedzi Szczerbatek, a my jesteśmy smokami?-zadał głupie pytanie Mieczyk. -To ja baranie!-zawołałem do niego. -Łał, Szczerbatek umie mówić! Dlaczego Czkawka nam nie powiedział? -O Thorze. Dobra, mniejsza. Musimy iść do wioski i znaleźć moją matkę. Może ona będzie wiedzieć o co chodzi.-zasugerowałem i wszyscy ruszyliśmy w wyznaczonym kierunku. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania